Races
During the reign of the High King, all races lived in harmony with one another. Once the wars began however, peace was forgotten. Treaties were broken, cities razed to the ground, pillaging and raiding became commonplace. Even within their own lands and governments, each race faced infighting and constant conflict. Many citizens fled to their native homelands or territories but for those that remained, the opportunity of a lifetime beckoned. Humans The founding race of Vantacor. Humans were the most numerous of the races, holding most positions of leadership and the artistocracy during the Regal Era with the High King himself being human. Their most common characteristics are their individuality, adaptability and capacity for learning. Whereas other races will have to train for decades in order to master a skill, a Human may accomplish this in a much shorter time. Racial: Choose one skill from the list below with a SP value of 5 or less. Your character has mastered this ability and receives it for free. Archery Light Armour Blunt Weapons Critical Daze Diplomacy Dodge First Aid Heritage Monster Knowledge One-Handed Weapons Pick-Locks Shield Simple Weapons Throwing Weapons Two-Weapon Fighting Toughness Trap Making Trip Attack Elves A long-lived, learned and nimble race. Once they lived in harmony with humans but when the wars began it soon became every man (or elf) for themselves. Dark Elves, originating from underneath the earth to the south of Vantacor are usually considered the personification of evil and corruption. A cultural obsession with torture and dominance over other races does not bode well for their diplomacy. The Light elves, colloquially referred to as ‘Elves’ due to their nativity to Vantacor, are aloof and are sometimes considered arrogant, but do not delight in the evil practices of their dark brethren. Racial: Due to their long lived nature and low numbers, all Elf children are taught to take care of themselves and trained in the ways of war. Elves receive the First Aid skill, as well as a choice of either Archery OR Two Weapon Fighting for free. Half-Orcs Previously shunned by the majority of humans as a reminder of the brutality of the Orc race, their existence has become a tolerated acceptance. Looked down upon by the elves as being a half breed of evil and filth, they have in the past been grudgingly respected as both great warriors and leaders. Racial: Powerful fighters when in a rage, their combat potential has no equal. Preferring to use weapons of brutality rather than craftsmanship, Orcs receive the Two-Handed Weapon and Simple Weapons skills for free.. Dwarves Previously thought to have disappeared from Vantacor after the wholesale massacre of their peoples following the accidental unearthing the Dark Elf realm, the dwarves have emerged from their underground cities and mountaintop holds to once again take up arms. They are a hardy race with a cultural obsession with gold, gems, metallurgy and mead. Racial: Dwarven martial prowess comes from highly developed close order drill techniques and their legendary constitution. Dwarves receive the Toughness and One-Handed Weapon skills for free.